A telecommunications system, such as a distributed antenna system (DAS), can include one or more head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each head-end unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. Head-end units can be coupled to one or more base transceiver stations that can each manage wireless communications for different cell sites. A head-end unit can receive downlink signals from the base transceiver station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital form to one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to the head-end unit. The head-end unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving base transceiver stations.
A head-end unit and a remote unit of a DAS can communicate using a digital link by an Ethernet link. In some environments, the link performance of an Ethernet link can be degraded due to a number of external factors. For example, in 10 GBASE-T Ethernet, external RF signals can induce errors in the Ethernet frames being transmitted between a head-end unit and a remote unit. The errors induced on the links can cause the Ethernet frame to contain errors. Errors in the received Ethernet frames can cause disruption in the transport channel and delays in data transmission.